<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One night stand by Bohemiansweede</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603843">One night stand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohemiansweede/pseuds/Bohemiansweede'>Bohemiansweede</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>roger taylor - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:49:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohemiansweede/pseuds/Bohemiansweede</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One last one night stand</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Queen band - Relationship, Roger Taylor (Queen)/Reader, Roger Taylor (Queen)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One night stand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Yes I know Jess... I know.. <br/>But what do you want me to do huh? I can't fuckin come home now... the tour has just started.. </p><p>I heard her voice start to crack in the other end of the line <br/>In my head I could see her, walking back and forth in our bedroom with a sleepy baby girl on her arm <br/>I loved her, I loved our daughter.. <br/>But as a drummer in a touring band, there was not much I could do really <br/>Before we got our girl our relationship was lacking and we thought maybe a baby could mend the wounds a bit and maybe it did.. But then c the tour hapoend.. <br/>She was furious </p><p>- I can see that you don't prioritise our family Rog <br/>- Now... That's unfair.. This is my job.. You know that and we didn't know we would have.. <br/>- A baby? <br/>- Right.. Look... I am in England next month.. Would love you to come and watch... <br/>- You don't need me there.. You have your other girls Rog <br/>- Ohh FFS Jess.. <br/>- I know it Roger.. You know I do.. Goodbye </p><p>You knew she was right <br/>You were a total prick among women<br/>Who could blame you, theese beautiful creatures surrounded you everywhere <br/>Back in school you were fine, infact you had pretty decent long relationships, but with fame came all theese temtations</p><p>Was it so wrong, you scratched your head.. Yeah.. It was.. You had family now.. <br/>But OK.. After the concert.. Just one more time.. One more.. </p><p>- Hey Taylor, are you joining us at the party? <br/>- Ehh no thanx Fred.. I might just grab a beer down at the local pub and call it a night <br/>- Wait.. What?.. Our Roger say no to free drinks and the girls at the party? </p><p>I shrugged my shoulders and headed out in the chilled weather <br/>I had no idea which direction I was going, I just knew I had to get something.. <br/>A few blocks down I saw something that looked like a pub, it was a risk I had to take being this close to the arena, it might be packed with people who had been at the concert, but I was ready to take it<br/>I flipped up my collar and flung up the door, for my relief they played much different music than Queen </p><p>I sat myself in a horseshoe shaped booth and ordered a single malt whisky and a beer <br/>It was pretty crowded in the pub<br/>In the booth opposite me there was a bunch of girls who apparently were at the concert, they chatted loudly about Brians epic guitar solos, I rolled my eyes but<br/>they had a great time, they all looked good really but among thoose, the most gorgeous girl ever seen<br/>At once my leg started to bounce, I wanted her As for my relief neither of them had noticed me.. yet<br/>Suddenly I heard a squealing sound.. One of the girls rushed to my table <br/>- Omg omg Roger omg... Can.. Can I have your autograph.. Please.. <br/>- Sure love... <br/>I signed her napkin and she was totally euphoric <br/>The other ones did not make any moves they stayed put<br/>- Hey.. Wait.. Look.. The girl in the suede jacket, can she come over? <br/>She just nodded and went back to her table <br/>The loud buzzing sound over there the next couple of minutes was out of this world, I could only imagine what they were talking about </p><p>In the corner of my eyes I saw a long pair of legs and I looked up <br/>Her<br/>- Hi.. Sit.. I patted on the bench next to me I'm Roger <br/>-.. I.. I'm.. Y/N.. <br/>Shit she was even more beautiful from up close<br/>- Do you want anything to drink love? <br/>- Yes please, a Gin and Tonic thank you.. <br/>You ordered a drink for her and a new round for yourself <br/>- Sooo... They left you here now, that was not so nice of them <br/>- I am sure I can take of myself..<br/>I am a big girl aren't I.. <br/>She looked at you with big eyes and wettened her lips with her tongue <br/>I could see she wanted me aswell <br/>When two adults wanted eachother that could not be wrong could it<br/>I played withe hem of her skirt just a little saw my fingertips brushed on her knee<br/>- Did you enjoy the concert hunnie <br/>- Y.. yes.. <br/>I lent forward and nibbled below her ear on her soft skin<br/>- What was the best part</p><p>I spread her legs wide and as your hand came closer it almost felt like a volcanic heat, she was burning, her head fell back as I kissed her neck with sloppy kisses... <br/>- Tell me... Or I stop... <br/>- You... Your drumsolo... <br/>- I don't believe you... I heard you talk about Brian <br/>I pushed in a finger deep in her slick heat, she gasped for air<br/>- No... No.. Its you Roger.. You... Ohh Fuck.. <br/>- Fine.. Where is your hotel.. <br/>She scrambled herself up with much effort <br/>You took your jackets and went outside <br/>Her hotel was just around the corner <br/>She understood I could not take my hotel, too much media, girls etc even tho everyone knew we had to be discreet </p><p>You tried to not think and talk so much on the way there it would complicate things </p><p>- Here we are <br/>She opens the door <br/>It was long time ago since you were at such a small simple hotel, but when it was just sex... Who cared really <br/>She flipped off her high heels shoes and looked relieved <br/>- Y/N... I closed in on her and palmed her perfect rounded ass.. You know this is just sex right.. <br/>I have family and.. <br/>- Yes Roger.. I know.. <br/>- Damn... I growled.. You are so fuckin beautiful.. I saw you immediately when... <br/>I crashed my lips onto hers and felt her soft tounge brushing on mine<br/>She whimpered softly and her swelling breasts brushed against my chest <br/>I pushed her into the room and unbuckled my pants, I couldn't wait any longer to be inside of her </p><p>- Roger.. Wait.. Let me help you.. <br/>Her soft lips kissed along my neck same time as she unbuttoned my shirt<br/>Her kisses trailed on my chest down my abdomen, I pushed her head on my crotch almost crying for relief <br/>- Please.. Shit... Ahhh please... <br/>Don't fuckin tease me... <br/>She took a firm around my girthy shaft and while she pumped me she took my whole length in between her juicy lips <br/>- Mmmmm you are so.. close Rog... <br/>- I... I... Can... I can come again... Shit... Shit... Omg... Ahhh.. <br/>My cock switched and with pulsation it came a white trail of seed down her throat<br/>- Open your mouth... Show me... <br/>She opened up and it was empty.. She had swallowed it all.. </p><p>We took off our remaining clothes and laid underneath the bedding </p><p>She had the cutest giggle when I tried to force her legs apart <br/>- I know you want to darling.. Why are you.. <br/>- You have to work for me Roger.. <br/>- Ahh you little minx.. Come on.. Let me have a proper taste on your cunt.. <br/>I was already rock hard again and she squirmed like a snake under me<br/>I had to pin her down with one arm <br/>- Steady now, damn you were a difficult one<br/>I smirked up at her smelled the arousal, I took two fingers pushing hard inside her <br/>- There.. It will quiet you down a bit.. I started to lap her glistening pussy with my tounge as fast as I could, she tasted divine <br/>Even though she had gaved me a proper blowjob my cock leaked against her thigh and it aced..<br/>I wanted more<br/>My fingers pumped faster and I curled them exactly where I knew she would like them, her back arched and she grabbed my hair <br/>- Ohh fuckin shit ROG!!! AHH!! <br/>Her walls contracted around my fingers and I saw her slight sweet fluid squirting from her pussy I was fast and lick up all the amount I could get<br/>- Roger.. I.. I have never.. never.. <br/>- Never? <br/>She shook her head.. I didn't know if should feel proud or bad.. <br/>- How do you... <br/>- Let me ride you Roger.. <br/>Almost like magic she had grabbed the condom on the nightstand </p><p>She almost flipped me over like a coin and sat herself on top of me, her ponytail was a mess so she took it out and threw her hair back and bounced her tits while touching her clit<br/>- Take a close look at me Roger.. It is soon over... <br/>I rolled the condom on and <br/>I swallowed hard, I took a grip around her hips and pushed in deep inside her, my balls slapped against her and I took her long hair and thrusted harder and harder, in that moment neither of us didn't know or care if it was lust or guilt, we both knew</p><p>She placed her hands on the headboard and her tits bounced in my face, I grabbed one off them and twisted the nipple with my fingers, she screamed and started to tremble<br/>I snapped my hips even faster and slapped her ass <br/>- Shit I am close... Shit... Ahhh God... </p><p>I came with such intense<br/>Her contracts emptied my cock on the last cum</p><p>She fell on top of me and I breathed in her hair <br/>Just a few seconds of a sweet moment was all I could afford </p><p>- You were amazing.. really amazing hunnie.. <br/>I caressed over her back <br/>She shivvered slightly <br/>You heard that she tried to catch her breath and her heart rate slowed down<br/>She swallowed hard <br/>This was always the hard part especially when it was fans, you could not get attached </p><p>You kissed her forehead </p><p>- I have to go, you know that.. </p><p>She nodded </p><p>You went up from bed and out to the bathroom <br/>A quick splash of water in the face and you knew you had to go </p><p>You returned out and she had her back towards you, it was the best</p><p>Without a word you took you clothes back on and went out </p><p>It was dawn and you tried your best to be invisible <br/>This was such a sweet girl, really, but.. It was just sex, you had your family and you had to make this work with Jess<br/>This was the last time you did this.. The last time <br/>Fuckin NEVER again!!!!!! </p><p> </p><p>3 months later </p><p> </p><p>The tour was now over <br/>You were home finally <br/>It had been a long tour a warm summer and you had not wore your jacket since that night<br/>- Hi hunnie.. Just grabbing the last things in the car.. Coming.. </p><p>Something fell out from the pocket </p><p>A note? <br/>Omg... She left her phone number... This could not happening.. <br/>You krincled it fast before you went to see your family</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>